


By Happenstance

by itzteegan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Gay, Gay Sex, Hospitals, M/M, Military Uniforms, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When Dean takes Mary to her radiation appointment, he just so happens to meet a man and his twin whom he hits it off well with. Cas, likewise, happens to love a man in uniform, and when Dean shows up for their date in his dress blues, it's all uphill from there.





	By Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).

“Hey, Ma, I got that!”

Dean jumped out of the car and rounded it, speed walking so he could open the door for his mother. Mary rolled her eyes and told him, “I can still open my door, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he replied, noting that she still waited for him to open it before she made a move. He escorted her as far as the hospital door before he left to park the car, knowing that they were a little early anyway, so they had time.

While this wasn’t exactly anyone’s idea of a great time for mother/son bonding, Dean didn’t mind taking the time off work to take her to her appointment. Sam usually did, as his school schedule was more flexible, but he had important exams coming up and couldn’t do it. So the dutiful son stepped in instead so Sam wouldn’t have to get permission to delay them. John was usually working anyway, and it was far easier for Dean to get time off than it was for him, as his military responsibilities were more demanding than Dean’s. Besides, these radiation appointments were important, as even though the cancer was treatable and had been caught early, he didn’t like the idea of taking chances when it came to his mother’s health.

When Mary had first told her family she had cancer, she hadn’t seemed surprised at all, unlike them. It ran in her family, she’d told them, as both of her parents happened to have it at different times, so not only were her chances pretty high but she also knew what to look for. Once she’d started experiencing them, she had immediately gone to a doctor to start the process for obtaining a diagnosis, and thanks to her vigilance, it had been caught early on. Stage 1, the doctor said, small and contained. It hadn’t even spread to any lymph nodes yet. Mary had talked them through some more technical information as well, but after that initial announcement, Dean had been in a bit of shock, so he barely remembered anything more than the stage and that it was treatable. As usual, his mom had been on top of her health, so she was lucky overall, and the doctors had given her an excellent prognosis.

He half-jogged back to the hospital entrance where Mary had been patiently waiting for him, offering her an arm as they entered. She didn’t need the assistance, but she took his arm anyway, more than happy to indulge her son. He and John were very protective of her, hovering as they ensured she made it to every appointment, took every medicine they gave her, and even encouraged her in her diet, though she was eating healthy to begin with as it was. To their chagrin, she often turned the tables on them, getting _them_ to eat healthier, and though they grumbled and complained about “rabbit food”, as they termed it, they couldn’t say no to her. Even John, a decorated, high-ranking Marine, backed down when she gave him that _look_.

Since Sam had been taking Mary to her appointments most of the time, Dean hadn’t had a chance to actually meet her doctor yet, so this was the first time. Normally, he wouldn’t have been in on her radiation appointments, but he happened to be making rounds that day, so he came around and introduced himself to Dean. For a moment, Dean had to blink and make sure he wasn’t actually talking to Dr. Sexy himself, as the guy was a dead ringer for him. But, on second glance, he wasn’t wearing his trademark cowboy boots and he didn’t try to flirt with everyone, so that was a negative. _Too bad_, Dean thought as the doctor walked off, the back of his lab coat ever so slightly hitched up just enough so that Dean got a glimpse of his ass in scrubs. Not that scrubs were normally super flattering, but the way he filled those out had Dean automatically thinking, _Goddamn_._ What would it take to get an exam from him?_ He wasn’t normally into medical kink, but for that guy, he’d be willing to give it a whirl. Never say never, right?

Just as he was having fantasy after fantasy about the attractive doctor, however, in walked two guys that almost had Dean on the damn floor. They were obviously twins, and one was a patient there for radiation treatment. Mary seemed to recognise them as she called out, “Hey, Jimmy! Cas!”

The patient waved and muttered a greeting, and the other one rolled his eyes. “I apologise, he’s in a mood today.” Those impossibly blue eyes roamed over Dean as he asked, “Is this your other son, Mary?”

“Yes, this is Dean. Dean, this is Cas and his brother, Jimmy.”

Jimmy gave him a wave from the seat he’d plopped down in while Cas was more forward, offering his hand to shake. Dean took it and grasped it firmly. “Nice to meet you. So your brother gets treatments, too?”

Cas nodded, half rolling his eyes as he commented, “I told him to quit smoking years ago with me, but he wouldn’t listen.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know that feeling.” All three of them – Sam, Mary, and Dean – had been urging John to quit for years as well. The only thing that had worked was Mary getting her cancer diagnosis, as even though it wasn’t related, it did throw the sharp reality of how much it impacted ones life in his face, and he’d finally thrown his packs away. It had been difficult for him, and it still was, but Mary looked on the positive side as she used the opportunity to encourage her whole family to be more healthy. John had quit smoking, both he and Dean started eating a better, more balanced diet – as much as they liked to complain about it as they did – and Sam cut back on the energy drinks and started drinking more water and getting more sleep to combat drowsiness at school. Nothing like cancer to scare someone into maintaining good health, right?

Since there wasn’t really much for Dean and Cas to do but sit there and wait for the treatment to be over, they ended up talking with each other. It was more entertaining than the daytime television the hospital had playing – some boring soap opera that was supposed to be a _Dr. Sexy_ knockoff but tried way too hard – and the more they talked, the more Dean was interested in the guy. As it turned out, Cas’ mother, Naomi, was also a Marine, and was stationed at the same base that Dean’s father worked at. It was highly probable they knew each other, and it delighted both of them to find this close connection they hadn’t even been aware of. Cas’ father, on the other hand, was a writer and tended to play househusband to the veritable plethora of kids. Dean’s eyes had bugged when Cas mentioned how many siblings they had, and when Cas asked in turn how many Dean had, he shook his head and simply replied with, “It’s just Sam and I. I don’t think Mom could handle any more, especially if any other kids turned out like us.”

Cas raised his eyebrow. “What, handsome and charming?”

Dean sputtered, unsure how to respond. Was Cas flirting with him? While it certainly seemed that way, Dean felt a little off-balance. He was used to hemming and hawing, hedging the issue, speaking in little half-flirts until he could determine if someone was both gay or bi and interested. It was a feeling out process designed to ensure that he didn’t out himself to someone who could make his life miserable and so that neither of them ended up uncomfortable with the position he put them in. Cas, however, seemed very forward and confident, sure if what he was saying as he pinned Dean with that electric gaze, and so Dean swallowed and figured, _Fuck it_. “Nah, rough and wild.”

At that, a grin spread across Cas’ face, and oh fuck, Dean felt like he was a goner for sure. Yep, no going back now, he was strapping in for the ride. No holds barred and all that.

“Oh really?” Cas asked, more rhetorical than an actual question. “That sounds like something I might like to see …”

Whatever Dean was opening his mouth to say, Jimmy beat him to it as he groaned and asked, “Do you have to flirt with a Marine?”

Cas shrugged. “What can I say? You know what uniforms do to me.”

And with that, Dean got an idea.

It would take time to put into motion, as it wasn’t quite something he could just pull out of his ass on short notice, but he started by pulling some favours here and there and getting his schedule worked around so that he could take his mother to her appointments. After all, the semester was ramping up more and more, and the less stress Sam had to endure, the better. So, really, he wasn’t just doing this _only_ to talk to Cas, he was also helping out his family. It was a win-win situation all around. While Jimmy didn’t always have his appointments on the same day and time as Mary did hers, their schedules often matched up and Dean got a chance to talk with Cas, to get to know him better. While most of his siblings went into the Marines like their mother – aside from Jimmy, who became an accountant – both he and one of his other brothers, Gabe were apprenticing with their Uncle, Cain, as beekeepers. That had been a bit of a surprise, a seemingly random profession, but once he got Cas to talking about it, his eyes had lit up and his gestures were more animated and it was so adorable that Dean just nodded and tried to keep up against the onslaught of new information about bees and beekeeping. It was all info that he’d probably never use, but he hadn’t the heart to interrupt Cas once he got going, and the way he relayed it was actually pretty interesting. Dean was never one to just sit and watch National Geographic like Sam might do, but if Cas ever hosted any programs there, he might be willing to give it a try. No, scratch that, he’d _definitely_ be willing to give it a try.

Through their time at the hospital together, they got to know one another quite well, and when Mary’s treatments finally came to an end, it felt bittersweet to say goodbye. Jimmy still had some time left, but he was nearing the end and both of them were doing well. So, with spirits high, Dean worked up the courage and asked Cas out when he escorted Mary to her last appointment. He didn’t get to see the knowing glance Mary threw Jimmy’s way, nor the way Jimmy both smiled and rolled his eyes, as he was focused only on Cas, who enthusiastically accepted and gave Dean his number so they could work out a time in both of their schedules.

When the date night finally rolled out, Dean was close to sweating bullets, he was so nervous. He knew Cas well by this point, but this just seemed so important, so official, that he really didn’t want to screw this up. His family reassured him he would do just fine – which came as a bit of a surprise, as he hadn’t known that they knew, but apparently Mary had been gossiping about their burgeoning relationship to John and Sam – and despite the surprise, it did help him feel a little better. “Remember,” Mary said as she gave him a once over, “he likes you already, so the hard part is done.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean replied, gnawing at his lip.

“Relax!” she entreated, straightening out his already straight collar. “Just have fun, and make sure you text me if you’re not coming home.”

“Mom!” he exclaimed, his face reddening at the thought of his mother being aware of his intention right when it was made.

She shrugged. “What? I worry. I just want you to be safe. You do have condoms, right?”

“Oh my god, Mom, I am _not_ having this conversation with you.”

“I’m just looking out for you. Do you have some or not?”

Rolling his eyes, he knew she wouldn’t stop asking until he answered. “Yes, I do.”

“Good. And they’re not expired, right?”

“_No_.”

After she confirmed he was indeed being safe, she saw him to the door and gave him a kiss goodbye, but before he left she gave him one more, “A kiss goodnight, just in case you don’t come home.”

Dean’s cheeks were hot, but he couldn’t help but chuckle. He swore his mother got more out of his interactions with Cas than even he did. All mothers wanted their kids to be happy, of course, it was just weird to him that she was so invested. Then again, according to movies, mothers involving themselves in their kid’s love lives wasn’t _that_ uncommon, so maybe it was just him.

He was nervous the whole drive to Cas’ apartment, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and trying not to overthink the whole thing. This was Cas, after all, the guy he’d spent countless hospital appointments talking to, the guy he’d go grab a coffee from the cafeteria with, or a soda from the machine if neither of them wanted to walk that far. Mary was right, the hard part of getting to know him and getting him to like him was done. So then why was Dean so nervous? Best guess, it was that those conversations were much more casual, and this … this just seemed so _official_. Like, they really could be dating. That was what Dean _wanted_ of course, it was just the process of taking those steps, actually putting words to what they had. Dean had always felt a bit skittish when it came to relationships, but this time he really wanted to pursue something with Cas, something that he hoped might pan out for something in the future. Exactly what that something he hoped for was, he wasn’t even completely sure yet. But he knew he wanted to find out.

Knocking on Cas’ door, he wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, not wanting to put the guy off. Nobody liked sweaty hands, after all. He hoped he wasn’t too early, as he’d driven with a bit of a lead foot, but it seemed Cas was ready to go as he opened the door, finely dressed in a sleek black suit that made him look like sex on legs. Dean wasn’t the only one who stood there for a moment, staring, as Cas’ eyes widened as he got a look at Dean in his dress blues. His tongue darted out for just a moment as he looked him up and down, taking in the image of Dean in his uniform, and the very edge of his mouth quirked upward as he said, “Hello, Dean.”

Dean returned the smile, unable to remain stoic. “Hey, Cas.”

With just those two words, he had immediately relaxed, and on the way to the restaurant – black tie required, hence an excuse for Dean to wear his uniform – they eased right back into that comfortable familiarity that they’d found at the hospital. Indeed, despite the change of venue, it was like they just picked up right where they left off, like they could have been back on that hospital floor or anywhere else in the world and it would have felt the same. Through multiple courses, they ate and they drank and they talked like they’d known each other for years.

Dean felt like he could do this for the rest of his life.

As they made to leave, Cas asked him, “Hey, wanna stay a little longer at my apartment?”

Having a feeling where Cas was going, Dean nodded and quickly texted Mary that he probably wouldn’t be home after all. He didn’t look to see if he got a reply, but he knew she was like feeling a bit smug after what she’d told him earlier. Oh well, whether she ended up right or not, it seemed like Dean was about to have a great end to his evening.

If only he’d realised just _how_ good.

They’d barely made it through the door before Cas pushed him against the wall with a crushing kiss, barely giving Dean room to breathe before he knelt and started unbuckling his pants, pushing aside the fabric and licking a long line up the bottom of Dean’s cock, those blue eyes watching him intensely as he did so. He moaned and ran his fingers through Cas’ dark hair, encouraging him by thrusting his hips ever so slightly. Cas needed little encouragement, not even waiting or teasing him further before he took the hardening length in his mouth, sucking as he worked his way down to the base. Dean moaned loudly as his grip tightened in Cas’ hair, gritting his teeth so he wouldn’t thrust like he really wanted to. Though Cas seemed to be tolerating him well, he didn’t want to push him too far, not right away. Maybe later they could experiment some, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the moment for what it was and not screw it up.

He’d always thought Cas had the most beautiful lips, but wrapped around his cock they were somehow even more gorgeous. The loving attention that he paid him was amazing, from the way he licked up the underside to how he circled the tip and sucked only on that part before he made his way down to the base, his nose resting against Dean’s taut stomach. The sensations alone were amazing, but the _sight_ … oh, that was the best part, the way he looked up at Dean, those beautiful blues piercing right through him, making him feel like his soul was laid bare. He’d already knew that Cas was special, unique, but what he was feeling at that moment only cemented the fact that it felt like Cas was just different. Different in a good way, like possibly … possibly they were meant to be. Dean didn’t really believe in true love like that, or at least that’s what he’d thought before. Cas was definitely making him question everything he thought he knew, however, and he figured that maybe … maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

If Dean had felt that way with his dick in Cas’ mouth, that was nothing to the feeling of pure ecstasy, of _completion_, when he bottomed out inside him. They’d stripped their pants off, unbuttoned their shirts, but that was it as Cas had laid himself out on the couch, a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. Dean had smirked, realising that they had both prepared, and had taken the opportunity to prepare Cas thoroughly. The weight of his dick had felt amazing in his mouth, and the little gasps from him as he speared him with his fingers was like heaven. When he’d finally lined up, Cas had grabbed him and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth even as Dean pushed himself into Cas. A heady feeling had Dean’s head swimming, and it seemed like Cas was in the same boat as his head ended up lolling back on the sofa, eyes closed, legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean hadn’t wasted much time until he was roughly pounding into him, hand wrapped around Cas’ cock, an animalistic desperation filling him, driving him to fuck his partner until they were both boneless, in every sense of the word. And Cas certainly seemed to appreciate it, moaning hard and loud until his voice cracked and Dean knew that he would be hoarse afterward. The thought of hearing him like that, just absolutely wrecked, all because of him … fuck, it was almost too much to imagine. Dean had to screw his eyes shut just to try to concentrate, to hold on for just a little longer so he wouldn’t come too quickly.

Cas seemed to have different plans however, being close himself, and he subtly clenched his hole, just enough to add to everything Dean was feeling as he murmured, “Come inside me, Dean.”

With that, he was a goner. His hips stuttered as he started to spill, and he realised that the hand he was using to jack off Cas was wet. It took him a moment to realise that Cas had already come, just narrowly missing his black tie and jacket, though his white shirt had a spot or two. Dean’s uniform was, miraculously, clean, and he mentally said a thank you prayer to whatever god might be real that he didn’t have to send it to the cleaners.

After they regained enough of their senses, they peeled the rest of their clothes and Cas lead him to the bathroom so they could both wash. Pulling him into the shower, he winked at him mischievously as he told him, “I love you in your uniform, but you look just as handsome out of it.”

Dean grinned and sealed his lips over Cas’ in an intense kiss. They astutely washed each other, cleaning every single crevice, running their hands over every inch of skin they could. But the more they touched each other the hotter their passion started to run, even as the water started to run cold.

Not that he would ever tell his mother, but Dean was glad that he’d packed extra condoms.

The next morning, Dean was even more glad that he didn’t have to work that day, as both he and Cas woke up late and ended up enjoying a nice brunch together. It wasn’t until noon that he finally headed back home, carrying with him a confident swagger and the promise for another date, sometime soon. As he drove away from the apartment, he found he couldn’t stop smiling, and he even chuckled at his messed-up hair that he glimpsed in the rearview mirror. Yeah, so maybe the way he and Cas met wasn’t exactly traditional. But as far as hospital hook-ups went, he’d have to say this was definitely the best outcome he could have hoped for.


End file.
